Victims of the Universe
by sweetcandyzz
Summary: Anthology. 10 Kisses for Jun .Twinleafshipping gameverse ."Resistance is futile, just pucker up."
1. Good morning Sinnoh!

**title:**"Good morning Sinnoh"

**author:** sweetcandyzz

**warning:**reader caution advice is advised

**note:** I think seven years is a good bet to guess how much years it would take for a ten year old(even though talented)to travel a whole region, beat gym leaders, defeat an evil organization, train (a lot), and beat the Pokemon League while considering the human wants and needs. Not everybody can be the chosen one like Ash freakin' Ketchum XD

**disclaimer: **I do not see the need in this, rub it in my face you don't you?

**Shout out:**to SuicidalToeSocks for being my wonderful betareader, thank you so much! you're too epic.

* * *

.

.

"Glamorous." I blinked lazily "there's too much glamour everywhere. She won't like it too much." I ran a bored eye across the huge room.

"Really?" quipped research boy beside me "She's a girl though, don't females usually like this kind of stuff?" he shoved his hands to his pockets and leaned back to the pillar we were currently on standby. I automatically snorted "After knowing her this long, you would have figured she isn't an ordinary girl." I saw him give me a sideways glance and a raised eyebrow in question.

"This," I motioned to the room in general with a nod "-is overkill. She may be a 'girl' as you put it, but she's still small-town-Twinleaf girl."

To no one in particular, he smiled a bit like a smirk "You don't need to tell me she isn't a normal girl." He paused, eyes looking as if he were someplace else, probably one of those sissy flashbacks _again_. Before I could roll my eyes he instantly snapped out of his little trance "You're right, she might be too humble for this party, but even if she likes it or not, after all she's been through, she deserves this."

I huffed in agreement "Darn right she does. She's the most deserving person I can think of." I feel a bit…okay A LOT of pride swell inside me for my best friend. Errand boy turned to face me completely and stared at me straight in the eye for a second then broke into a sincere grin "Ahh, don't worry too much Jun, you'll catch up to her someday, so stop sulking." My eyes widened a bit, Crud, was I too obvious about the my-rival-defeated-me-post-depression thing was I? Then as if reading my mind, he replied with "No. it wasn't that obvious, but you'll never know with Dawn, she's just intuitive like that." He shrugged.

I groaned. Great, now not only did I literally lose to her, I even look like a loser as well –and a sore one at that too. "Oh hey, don't be that way," the know-it-wall gave me a hard pat on the back, "-you don't want her to see you looking like you lost everything at the Game Corner don't you?" he joked.

"Tch .Shut up." I shoved him off the pillar with one hand. He laughed as he staggered to keep his balance. Then the speaker above us, connected to the pillar, came to life as someone cleared their throat on a mike to get everybody's attention.

"Good evening to you all. I would like to thank you all for coming to this gathering that the Elite four and I have arranged personally. But first, I would like to give our sponsors for our venue: the Ridge Pike Hotel…" aaand, _that's _where I droned out of Cynthia's opening speech and think about food they'll be serving and if they give out seconds. Though my fantasies were sort of short lived as Lucas gave me a weird look and elbowed me that I realized I was somewhat drooling. "…And so, in lieu of welcoming the newest challenger who executed grace, ability, excellence and knowledge to climb her way through Pokemon League, may we welcome the newest champion of the Sinnoh region!" With that, she finished her intro with a warm, fond smile and waved her hand towards the huge grand staircase.

"Woah." But my voice was drowned by the clapping that had filled the entire Hall, Every gym leader from the region was lined up at the edges of the staircase in a descending manner. From rock-head Roak to stingy Volkner; at the bottom was where the Elite four stood. Though they weren't in their usual get ups –that I should mention, rocked! (_especially_ Sensei's)- , they were in formal clothes _'forced most probably.'_ Just like me and Lucas over here…_'except my white tux owns his grey one, haha. ' _

But what happened next was far more beyond worthy of the 'Whoah factor'…she stepped into the light of the giant chandelier hanging above said staircase .

It was like I had never seen her before. My eyes watched as she descended. For the moment, it was like my eyesight was that of a Staraptor's, I took in everything. The way her dress would flow in every movement she'd make, same with her earrings , the way all the badges pinned to her dress would twinkle from the light of the chandelier, how her steps seem to command confidence yet, those who knew better(like the dweeb beside me) could notice the slight tremble her arms would make now and then.

I could also spot the subtle gestures she would give to each leader when she passed by: an excited grin for Roak, a wiggle of eyebrows to Gardenia, a small thumbs up to Maylene, suspicious knowing glances between Sensei Crasher Wake and Fantina –followed by a cheeky grin, a quick wink to Candice and a slight not towards Zapdos-head.

By the time she reached the bottom, where the Elite Four were standing, Cynthia was already waiting for her.

And that was the moment I found myself asking, this dolled up fancy person …_'Who is she?'_. And_ that _was also the same moment I saw her trip on the carpet; in attempt to catch herself, she instinctively reached to the person near her, who was conveniently enough: Flint.

But still, she fell

…taking Flint's pants along with her.

Within moments also, I knew the answer to my own question: Dawn.

* * *

.

.

How the supposed "formal gathering" to commemorate my best friend's becoming champion became the year's biggest exclusive dance party (with an open bar), was unknown to me. _Okay, so maybe it had something to do with me and Flint making a few calls here and there –but not that Cynthia would know anything about that…yet._

So after the ceremony and dinner finished, the crew who Flint hired blared off the sound system, driving the bigwigs and socialites away(and also caused them mild panic when the crew used the fog machine,) party people just came flooding in.

This party would've been perfect if the main conspirators were actually in the mood to party.

"Heeeeey, buddeh!"

Correction, if_ I_ was in the mood to party. After his de-trousering scene (in which camera flashes started popping everywhere as soon as his pants touched the ground,) Flint wanted to get his hands on the nearest thing to an alcoholic beverage, which was…sparkling pecha berry juice at that time. (He finished half a punch bowl, but it didn't make him drunk on the slightest, it only made his bladder burst.)

"Watcha doin' standing around for man?" He draped his arm on me in a near headlock, his drink on the other hand spluttering a bit on my white shirt.

"Naa'w man. Just not feeling up to the party yet." I tried to grin sheeping sheepishly

"Well, you better hurry it up. 'Cause this'z the party of the ages!" he punched his arm in the air, showering us in alcohol.

I grimaced "Aww, dude. Not cool, this was my dad's." I gestured to my shirt but his attention was much more focused on his beer bottle's bottom "Damn, where'd my drink go?!" he furrowed his brows and walked away to a dancing Candice, asking where his beer went.

I tried to shake beer off my hair as I made my way to the couches were Lucian and Bertha sat. "Hey guys." I greeted when I sat down. Bertha's mouth made a thin line, which I suspected was supposed to pass off as a smile while Lucian gave off a small nod. But his face scrunched up in disgust when his eyes landed on my shirt.

The three of us sat in awkward silence, though as soon as the DJ played the next song, Bertha shot up from the couch across from where Lucian and I sat and straightened the wrinkles of her dress "I've stayed long enough for courtesy measures and I think it'll be most unpleasant if any of my ears fell off. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." With that she pulled a pokeball from her purse "Golem," she ordered the rock type, when it emerged from a bright flash, while massaging her temples "Roar, roll-out."

Without question, the boulder pokemon turned to face a fraction of the dance floor blocking the double door entrance then released a monstrous roar to give warning to the dancing people as it retracted its arms and rolled towards the door, effectively making a path for his trainer.

With that she left. _'She sure knows how to make an exit doesn't she?'_ Her presence was soon replaced though, as beside me plopped one drenched Sinnoh champion.

Her face looked a bit damp with a few strands of her hair sticking to her cheeks, and her outfit was stained like mine.

"Flint?" I grinned, sort of relieved by another presence ._And surprisingly, somehow forgetting my previous mood. _

"Yeah, I'm trying to hide from him right now. –Oh hey, Lucian." She waved. He acknowledged her with a side ways glance and a small smile and continued surveying the room as if he was looking for someone.

"Pffft." I turned to her "What?" she pointed to my head, looking like she'd explode laughing any time soon "You look like Volkner!" she giggled. It turns out, my hair stuck up in different directions. Great. My hand felt sticky when I tried to comb it back - Anything's better than looking like that guy. But it seemed to make Dawn laugh even more.

On second thought, I actually don't really mind if she laughs like that. Hell, I actually feel like getting a red afro right now.

"I heard from Lucas you know…" she broke the silence that I didn't even realize had slowly sunk in. I saw her tongue run across her lips; I absently did the same, tasting faint beer. "Thanks for this Jun. Really." She smiled. I decided to ignore my heart beating its way to the next town.

I scoffed outwardly "What are you talking about? I did this for the babes and the booze." I grinned back when she punched me –and ow. "Congratulations, though." I found myself actually meaning what I said.

"I HAVE FOUND THE MOTHER LOAD!" Flint appeared and dropped a case of beer near the glass table, adjacent from us. Taking two out, he opened them with a bottle opener attached to his pants and placed it at the table, in front of us "Here, kiddies, time for your medicine!" He sang out.

"They're minors, imbecile." I jump a little _'Forgot Lucian was still here._' Afro-man brushed off being pointed out by this fact "What's one bottle gonna do?" he challenged but suddenly paused and squinted at the dance floor "-Hey, who's that person Aaron's dancing with?"

"What?!" Almost automatically, Lucian practically jumped up and headed to the dance floor, disappearing to the throngs of dancing people.

Flint snickered "Hehehe, sucker. Enjoy kids!" And he was off to who-knows-where again, leaving the case of beer and the two bottles behind. We stared at the two bottles while the sound system boomed out another upbeat song. Then -

"One million yen says I can finish this bottle faster than you."

I feel my eyebrows rising in disbelief. _I can't believe she took MY line_. I see her eying her bottle, then me. I've seen this look a hundred times before, the feral fire blazing inside those eyes. Though I'll never actually admit it, its one of the biggest reasons why I keep challenging her every time I get a chance. It's not often anymore to see this (hot, read: _epiphany: fifteen years old_) side of her.

We simultaneously reach for a bottle at the table, leaving oval water stains at the glass top "First one to puke forfeits, _on three_." I can't help myself grin when the cool rim of the bottle touches my lips.

"Three!"

* * *

.

.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"_Asminhadrksss."_

"Uhhg…geez." I feel the throbbing pain in my head so badly that I can practically hear it. I feel like a rhyperior did a stomp attack on my head.

Thud. Thud.

"Jun, wake up!"

I groaned some more while bringing a hand to my face _'Where am I?'_.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"Dude, come on!"

Tch. Damn that stupid voice, note to self: kill Lucas after another hour of sleep. I let myself stretch some more. This is a very_ nice_ bed; maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away.

Thud. Thud.

"Dude, I know this looks bad, but I'm sure Dawn won't be too mad at you."

'_What?'_ my eyes snap open '_why the hell would she be mad at me?' _I slowly got up then tried to reach the banging door though failed miserably when I tripped on my shoes,that were strewn on the floor. So I ended up dragging myself to the door knob and swung it open. His knuckle was in mid swing when he stopped himself and looked at me, surprised "_Wow_, you look like shit."

"I'd slam the door at your face but you're not worth the muscle effort." I gave him a deadpanned look then trudged back to the bed, landing face-first. I hear him walk in "W..wait. You seriously haven't seen it yet?" I rolled over "Quit being stupid and tell me what happened already."

He sneered but shrugged it off "Last night, we found you and Dawn knocked out with two bottles of beer; strange enough hers was empty and yours was only half full." He snickered while he went to the expensive T.V. attached to the wall and got the remote "Volkner and I had to drag your sorry ass to your room," _'Oh joy, a debt to pay.'_ "-then you threw up on him," '_Score!'_ "-so he decided to literally drag you down the hallway, then left you on the floor."

"That ass. I'll make him pay later. But so what? I puked on the Sunnyshore gym leader, big wooper. Why would she get so worked up about it?" I feel my manly ego deflate a little due to some circumstances.

"Um dude, that's not it." He clicked the remote and so the local news started showing. I quirked up a brow "What the-" it was the anchor lady with the caption above her that read 'The Elite: League in Love'.

"-that only in Gooood morning Sinnooh!, and not only did the surprising turn of events follow one after the other, it seems like just recently our sources have come back with exclusive footage of said sighting of the Champion and her mystery man, hitting it off at said celebration at the Ridge Pike Hotel!"

They showed a video. Though it had bad quality, it made my gut drop to my feet. Because even when the shot was taken by a crappy app in the pokétch or that it was a bit dark; faint different colored lights from the dance floor kept flashing, you could still discern: me with a weird slick-back hairdo and Dawn

…_kissing_.

I felt ice in my veins as I stared at the screen. I had a hand at the base of her neck while her eyes-shocked wide began to close. Then _her_ hand pulled my orange tie to her direction, making me bend more. And we basically stayed like that then pulled back, both of us looking dazed_ -from the alcohol or the kiss, I'm not really sure either._

Then it looked like the camera man was tackled to the ground and the footage was cut there. "-Word is just in, it seems like this mystery man was a childhood friend…"

_I can't believe the whole region just witnessed my first kiss in the local news…with my best friend. _

I sat frozen in position and robotically faced Lucas, who had his jaw drop but recovered quickly "I didn't even know there _was_ a video." He muttered more to himself if ever. Soon enough, an excited Maylene barged through the door, news paper in hand "Dawn just fainted!" she exclaimed like it was a good thing. She handed the newspaper to Lucas; he read out the headline " 'The Sinnoh Champion: a Love Story,' way to go Jun." he whistled as he scanned the article.

Before I beat him up for reasons I wasn't really sure, I felt something vibrate and ring from the bed. I searched the covers and found my pokétch; on the display screen read:

Missed calls: (14)

Incoming call:

MOM

"Oh, _Shit_."

* * *

_foot_note: lol get it? its at the bottom...and feet ahaha...sorry bad pun(and used incorrectly) anywho the _EliteUndershipping (Aaron/Lucian) _hint is a dedication to my beloved betareader, as mentioned above. So, thoughts? opinions? violent reactions? Reviews are good motivation to keep me going :)


	2. Good night

**Title:"**Goodnight"

**Promt: **good night kiss

**Note:** dayum, I actually had another oneshot intended for the next update(yes, the one I had been purging my lazy-ass brain to produce all half of the month) But last night… or morning?(1 am something) I couldn't sleep because my sister gave me a head ache, It eventually subsided but left me not-so-sleepy anymore and inspiration struck at the weirdest moment and I wrote this for an hour :|. rofl

**Warning:** the things in the open-close parenthesizes are supposed to be my writing styles

**Ramblings: **Happy april fools in may!

* * *

.

.

An orchestra of nocturnal insects and the crisp cackling of the bonfire greeted Jun as the smooth whispering wind sang, sweeping his blond bangs along the way. _This is the right moment _he thought, as one of his sprawled out arm's hand closed softly on the object he was holding.

His eyes opened to take in the faint lighted forest background he was in and sighed _Yes, it most definitely is. _ He turned to his side and faced long dark locks and silver orbs. The orange light of the fire that completely enveloped her made her smile seem to glow even brighter.

So much, it seemed, that the teen could not help give it back in return. As his lips formed (the smile), so did his words. And so he spilled his guts out.

He started at the beginning (ofcourse,ofcourse). Jun told her how grateful he was for meeting her on that fateful day in their preschool. Though she hadn't been the one to talk to him first, she'd ended up talking to him the longest. How she had coped with his over-the-top personality (as his mother called it) after the first-impression-effect phase had worn off from his five minute friends..

He said he appreciated the fact that, when after a week, word had gotten out that he was the son of a Frontier Brain, she had the nerve to push him off his high horse as his ego had grown as much as his circle of 'friends' did.

(Very) very small droplets of (very) very salty tears stung his eyes when he choked out that the following week, when .all of them. left, when they found out he was not actually the son of Palmer, rather, he was the _bastard_ of Palmer –she stayed.

And stay she did, like a pillar, even when her name had been dragged alongside his in the mud he was stained in, she and her mother –Godbless her soul, his almost second mother-were there for him, just like his own mother.

All the taunting and backbiting had drawn to its halt, a year later when the Tower Tycoon himself had gone to their little town and proposed to his once-upon-a-time long-lost lover. Though the pain (some, small, a bit) had stayed, so did she (whole, solid, unfractured ).

He continued to say that he had always looked up at her as his hero, moreso than his, surprisingly loving, father.

He told her that, even though he was always sprinting to who-knows-where, he'd always linger a moment just to see what direction she was going so that even when he was miles ahead, he knew that their paths would inevitably draw closer and he'd always(always) be waiting with open arms."-or better yet, an accidental head collision would do" he laughed.

He proceeded to apologize for the times he'd played his juvenile pranks on her (though he admitted he wouldn't stop them anytime soon) and for the times he joked about her…uh, being unattractive.

He said he found it quite the opposite in-the-matter-of-factly. And if asked, she'd be the most and only attractive female to him (though his answer might change if it were asked by his mother).

With his other hand, he traced the lines of her face and finally said: "I love you." to the never wavering silver eyes and long dark hair.

He whispered good night then brought the picture from his limp arm's hand to his lips and slid it to the safety of the hidden breast pocket of his jacket.

.

_And maybe when we have this talk again, _

_I might have the balls to say them and you'll actually hear it._

_Oyasumi, Hikari-chan._

* * *

_Note_: Lawl, a fic that formed from a head ache. Not that's what I call a brain fart.

**Farla**: well, how's this one?

**UltraWonderBoy**: Dude, this oneshot is dedicated to YOU for being awesome and being the first to give positive feedback(so technically I consider you as my first reviewer) lol.

**RawkstarVienna**: No,_ you_ are the bomb :) thank you for enjoying!

**kattylin**: salamat imoutoooo! XD

**PaulaandDaniela**: Thank you, hope the wait wasn't too long for this one. :)

And thanks to the other people who faved/placed me in their alerts, maybe next time you could give me your thoughts on the oneshots so I'll know how to give better feedback :), -most appreciated!


End file.
